Family Affairs
by Aduviri
Summary: The Homunculus Envy has hated Edward Elric for some time, due to the father they unfortunately share. BUT how far will Envy take this hatred? CONTAINS YAOI, EXPLICIT RAPE, AND ADULT CONTENT. Not suitable for innocent eyes. Rated S for SMUT... EnvyxEdward


**Warning:** Contains Yaoi, Explicit Rape, and Adult Content.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. I own nothing.

**Note:** You **will **regret reading this.

Please Review!

* * *

Edward Elric stood outside the door of a cheap hotel room, waiting to enter while he contemplated what he would say to his brother after the argument they'd just had. He felt bad, he hadn't meant to scream at Alphonse, but when he brought up matters about their bastard father... Ed just couldn't take it. The alchemist sighed as he grasped the doornob and turned it, entering the room with a smile on his face, preparing to apologize sincerely.

"Hey Al, I hope things are... are..." He stopped in mid step, staring at the boy facing him from the opposite wall, his right automail hand still holding on to the doornob. Edward's golden eyes contracted in shock, he had to be imagining this. "Al... _Alphonse_?!"

Before the Fullmetal was his brother, Alphonse Elric, and his body was human again. After all they'd been through together, all they'd done for this, how could this be? Edward's hand dropped from the door as he took a step forward, staggering slightly. "Al... Al how can this be? Is this really you?" He stopped, looking around as he realized what this might be. A trap. Alphonse, however, smiled his big goofey smile and stepped forward, his arms spread wide.

"Brother! Look at this! Can you believe it? I don't know how it happened but... I got my body back!" He spun around on his left foot and came to a hault in front of his older, yet shorter brother. "Isn't this great? I can't wait to see what I can do now..." He stopped, frowning slightly, and took Edward by the chin with his fore-finger and thumb. Alphonse leaned forward slightly and their lips connected, the younger forced his tongue into his shocked brother's mouth, running it across the roof of the warm cavern. Edward fell back onto the floor, his knees giving out from the shock of being embraced by his younger brother. After what seemed like forever Alphonse withdrew his tongue and parted their lips. He was now sitting atop his brother's torso, their noses were centimeters apart, he was smiling sinisterly. Edward looked horrified.

"What the hell are you thinking Al? What the- "

"Oh brother, I've wanted this for so long," The younger Elric's eyes flashed to a shade of deep purple as his right hand proceeded up his brother's shirt. The other squirmed and tried to free himself from under his brother's grasp, but the hand holding down his right automail arm was suprisingly, if not unbelievably strong. Edward stared at the hand holding him down as Alphonse began to run a line of kisses down his neck, sucking and nipping slightly.

"You're not my brother," he mumbled, though he was unable to stop the errection from rising in his pants. The fake Alphonse ceased his kissing, but stayed at Ed's neck for a moment, before looking up into the Fullmetal's face, a wide yet sinister grin spread across his face. He chuckled darkly.

"HmHmmm... what ever are you talking about..._ brother_?" The imposter had now changed into a paler figure, with wild green hair and deep purple eyes. The Homunculus Envy leaned his face closer still up to Edward's, stroking back a strand of the blonde's hair.

"You Bastard! What've you done with Alphonse?!" Edward struggled against the Homunculus's grip, which was still restraining his right automail arm. Envy laughed wildly at the boy's attempts to free himself, and he amused himself by slapping Edward across the face with the back of his hand, hard, sending blood across the floor as the Alchemist's lip split. He grunted as Envy proceeded to unbuckling his belt, slowly extracting hit from Edward's pants. The homunculus stood, grabbing the Fullmetal by the hair and dragging him to a nearby table. Using the boy's own belt, he securely fastened Edward's wrists to the table leg. The Homunculus now spoke in his drawn out voice.

"Well Fullmetal, if you're so intent upon seeing your brother, how about we bring him out now." He sneered down at the blonde, who was still spitting his own blood onto the floor. Edward looked up at the mentioning of Alphonse, looking around wildly. Envy casually walked over to the closet and opened the door, pouring out a suit of armour. He threw Alphonse into the corner and moved back to the Alchemist. Grabbing him by the chin, the homunculus licked the blood from Ed's face, sneering as the boy jerked his head from his grip.

"Brother! Brother what's going on! I- " Alphonse paused, uttering a gasp as a finger delicately stroked his blood seal. Another voice spoke from within him, the voice of the one controlling his metal body.

"Dear Alphonse, shouldn't you be quiet for your brother? Don't worry, you won't be bored for long." The finger scratched at the seal with its long fingernail, and a low chuckle escaped the depths of the armour.

Envy now turned back to his captive, that same amused sneer spread across his face. Edward was petrified, terrified for his brother more so than himself. He dropped his head in submission, and stopped struggling against the belt restraining him.

"Don't hurt him! He's my brother, do what you want to me but just DON'T HURT HIM!"

The homunculus smiled at his success and bent down, now leaning once more over the Fullmetal, pressing their bodies together. Their lips connected again, but this time Envy was harsh, penetrating. He forced his tongue down into the back of the boy's throat, meanwhile slipping down Edward's pants, reaching for the blonde's irrepressable errection. He grasped the hard object while moving down the Fullmetal's neck and chest, plucking one of his nipples into his mouth and sucking it, nipping it as he released it once more. A moan escaped the blonde's throat despite his supression. The Homunculus continued his way down, finally reaching Edward's errection. Envy brushed the soft tip lightly with his tongue, staring greedily up at Ed's contorted face. However, he left it at that, deciding to torment the boy with a swelling errection.

Envy now flipped Edward over onto his knees, straddling his hips roughly. He brushed the boy's tight entrance with his own large errection, making the boy blush and grasp the table leg harder as he prepared to be penetrated. Expecting a finger, Edward screamed out as Envy drove his entire length deep inside of his body, without preperation. The homunculus didn't hesitate, he quickly began to pull out and thrust back into the Fullmetal's soft heat, tearing away the tender tissue with the intense friction. Edward uttered gasps and screams of pain as he was driven into mercilessly, again and again, feeling the dry friction between skin and tissue. Tears began to stream down his face as he was torn apart, inside out.

"So I see the Fullmetal Alchemist does bleed after all." Envy smirked down at Edward as his way in was eased by the blood now coating his cock. The sight of blood arroused him even more, and he increased his speed, while drawing a knife from the sheath strapped to his thigh. He dug into the boy ruthlessly still, a thin line of blood ran down the blonde's inner thigh as he pressed his cheak to the leg of the table he was bound to, now positively sobbing in pain. Envy grasped the knife in his palm, his eyes flashing back at him in its shiny steel. He dug his fingers into Edward's left thigh as he swiped the blade across the boy's lower back, drawing more blood from the new gash. At seeing more blood he growled and pushed deeper still into Edward, making him scream out louder still with each thrust. He now bent down over Ed's ear, whispering to his tear-stained face.

"Well how 'bout this Fullmetal? Are you enjoying yourself? How about if I become someone more... suitable" Envy chuckled darkly as he transformed into the Fullmetal's father, Hoenheim of Light. Edward gasped at feeling the change inside of him, at feeling his father's touch on his bare skin and the penetration of his marred passage. Edward screamed out, screamed out like never before, a manic, drawn out scream at having his father, that _bastard_ who had abandoned his brother and himself all those years ago, now deep inside his body. He sobbed and his hair, which had now come out of it's braid and was spread wildly across his back, stuck to his face as he sobbed and screamed with each deep thrust.

Envy, now Hoenheim, began to pant eventually, and finally he changed back into his original form, the wild green hair flying back and forth as the Homunculus began to lose himself, feeling himself reaching his climax. He laughed manically as he came, his hot seed gushing deep inside the Fullmetal. The Homunculus pulled out, his cock coated with a mixture of Edward's blood and his own cum. He changed his shape yet again, chuckling lightly as he pulled himself up along the side of the Alchemist's swelling errection. He spoke in a voice that made Edward's heart freeze.

"Oh Edward, my boy, you're so..." Trisha Elric brushed her son's length with her tongue, causing Edward's entire body to shiver, "Haaard." Envy chuckled as he took the errection into his mouth, but paused as an idea struck his sick mind. "Oh Edward, why don't we include your little brother Alphonse in this? Oh Alphonse! Come here and help mommy."

The being inside of the younger Elric's body stood, forcing Al to walk to his brother's mangled body. His cries could be heard from within the armour, but he was forced to do whatever the Homunculus wanted.

"Oh Alphonse, won't you be a good boy and..." Envy gestured to the bleeding orfice that was Edward's injured entrance. "... Assist your brother." The homunculus laughed softly again and took the boy's errection into his mouth once more, Edward simply hung by the belt restraining him to the table, his eyes were empty and filled with unstoppable tears. He couldn't stop the moans from issuing from his throat as his dead mother's imposter began to suck and pull at his hard on, but he screamed out an "_Aaaah_!" as his brother's cold metal index finger penetrated his bleeding passage. Edward gasped for air as his mother sucked harder and his brother's steel finger was pushed in and withdrawm from inside him. He couldn't take anymore of this, so with one last deafening shriek he came inside his mother's mouth and collapsed further, but the metal inside of him didn't stop.

He sobbed silently as his now limp body was held down by the now changed shape of the original Envy, while his brother's metal body inserted his other index finger, spreading apart the boy's hole to expose a mess of blood and oozing seamen. Envy bent down to grasp his knife once more, running the smoothe edge along the blonde's cheak, drawing a small line of blood. He bent down over Alphonse's metal body to examine his work, and chuckled darkly, running his tongue up the mess to lap up the escaping fluids. Edward didn't move, his head hung between his arms and tears continually splashed across the floor below him, but he didn't utter a word.

Envy stood and walked around the Fullmetal, examining his broken body. He directed Alphonse's body to withdraw his fingers, meanwhile the homunculus cut the belt from the table to release the rest of Ed's body to the floor, where his head fell with a thud to the floor. Envy bent down over the boy's face and had that smug grin spread across his face once more.

"I hope you'll remember this Fullmetal, because for now on I'd watch my back if I were you." He kissed the Alchemist once more, then vanished through the door, the being that had been inside of Alphonse behind him, leaving the younger Elric to bend over his brother's crumpled body.

* * *

**Thankyou for Reading! Please Review!**


End file.
